Uncommon Love
by Guardian117
Summary: When a man human is forced to seperate from his group he meets a rare creature in Alagaesia, a dragon. EXS in later chapters. OCHumanXOCDragon pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first inheritance cycle story, and this story will have EragonXSaphira romance and OC Human and OC Dragon romance too so if you don't like the story then don't read. Ok let's get started.**

**Chapter 1**

In the rocky environment of the Boer Mountains was a group of the 5 men, they called themselves the Reapers. They all wore black armor that was flexible enough for them to move fast. They all a long sword that was strapped to their backs, a short sword on the left side on their hip and a knife on the left side of the hip, and finishing off their weaponry was each carried their own special weapon. The whole armor and weapons were except their long sword and special weapons were covered with a dark green cloak. These Reapers were just entering the land of Alagaesia as they climbed on the mountain. As outcast of a legendary army of the Far East they had choice but to run or face death.

They climbed and climbed, eager to find a flat spot on this treacherous mountain, it was two hours before dawn set in so it was in their best interest to find suitable spot to make shelter and go hunting before the night sets in. The Reapers were specialized in covert and open combat making them an ideal unit for nay army. The five reapers also had a secret weapon, magic. Most humans could not wield magic were they came from other than mages but them, they were Special. They were able to wield magic at their will, though there magic was not as powerful as the mages who spent their lives in the study of magic, the Reapers were able to use the magic a lot longer without tiring out to fast.

The five humans finally reached a flat spot in the mountain were they could observe the land they had entered. Everyone was amazed at what they saw, more mountains, and more ahead a rather large desert and who knew what lied farther ahead. They were all just happy that they managed to find a place to rest and leave the mountain sided were all them had almost slipped, but they grabbed on tight as they watched the rocks that were dislodged by their feet fall far below.

"Wow some view huh?" Estenos said, his special weapon was a bow, which had a metal tip on one of the ends of the bow so it could be used as stabbing weapon in close quarter combat.

"Yup you got that right" Lorik said, he carried another short sword as a special weapon so in battle he could use double blades.

"I really don't know what to say about the view other than that desert looks like a killer." mentioned Rokai, a rather muscular guy who carried a short axe as his special weapon.

"Okay enough sight-seeing let' get a fire started and some food bought here." Ordered Heth, who was the captain of the Reapers and as for his special weapon, it was a katana.

The Reapers nodded at hearing their captain and went to look for stones, wood, and food witch would take them while, due to the fact that they were high up in the mountains, except for the stones of course.

Estenos walked up to the last member of the Reaper Team who was still looking at the amazing view before them.

"Hey Reynor, you wana go hunting with me, I could use a flusher." Asked Estenos, putting a hand on Reynor's shoulder.

Reynor was the person who kept the team together, he was fast, strong, smart, quick to react. Having all those skills took a lot of talent and practice, which he needed to improve on each factor. As for his special weapon, he had two gauntlets on each arm with retractable knifes and two rounds of sharp needles that quickly shot out when fired killing his targets instantly.

"Alright then, let's make this quick it's almost dawn and I don't want to spend my time hunting at night, I don't want to get lost down there." Reynor said as he flexed his shoulders

"Oh don't worry man, will be fine, we'll track a deer or something, kill it, and bring it back here to eat it." Estenos assured as the two had already started to walk to the edge of the mountain so they could climb back down to an area where they can have a better chance at hunting.

**Alright so there you go my first chapter now Eragon and Spahira will come into the story later on the chapters, but a new dragoness will be introduced in the next chapter. Alright until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the second chapter of the story.**

**Chapter 2**

"Dam we have been down here for an hour already we have caught nothing" grumbled Estenos who was hiding behind a tree.

"Maybe if you keep it down then you might stop scarring off every single prey out there" Reynor scolded, he was crouched behind a bush in front of Estenos, using the tall bushes in front of him for cover as he tried to spot a deer or an impala.

"Oh shut up maybe if yo…" Estenos was cut off by Reynor shushing him.

"Shhh! I spotted movement up ahead, looks like were gonna get to go back soon enough." Reynor warned as he saw dark shadows moving along the trees in front of him.

Estenos took out an arrow and knocked it on his bow, preparing himself to fire when Reynor gave the signal.

"What in the name?" was what Estenos had heard. He looked over from the cover of his tree to see four small persons, rather chubby, but muscular at the same time, also they had lot of facial hair, especially a long beard.

Estenos was surprised at what he was looking at right now, these…these people were small. Estenos and Reynor both took a quick glance to observe them noticing that they were carrying what appeared to be light armor, swords, bows, and war hammers.

"Hell, what do you want to do man, these guys don't look too friendly." Estenos asked his fellow Reaper who was still taking quick peeks at the unfamiliar beings. What they did not know was that these small people were dwarfs and they ruled these mountains.

"I don't know, maybe it's best if we relocate ourselves." Reynor suggested, getting a nod from Estenos.

The two Reapers started to back up slowly, taking careful steps, making sure they didn't step on a twig or and old leave that would make enough sound for those small people to look towards their direction.

Just when the two humans thought that they were going to get away, a deer burst out from behind them running by the tow and towards the dwarfs taking a swift turn away from the four small people.

"Oh crap" both Estenos and Reynor said at the same time.

The dwarfs spotted them, "Soldiers from the empire, Quick kill them!" A dwarf shouted as the other three started to charge at the two Reapers. The dwarf that shouted the order then took out a horn and blew on it making a loud intimidating sound causing birds and other wild life in the forest to scatter.

"Ok that's our signal lets get out of here" Estenos said as the he turned around and started to run back to the mountain they had come from with Reynor tailing him.

Reynor caught up to Estenos, "I think were in big trouble."

"What makes you say that?" Estenos replied frustrated at the comment Reynor made, this was no time make silly jokes.

"I am serious, that horn they blew maybe that was a signal for the others to join in the chase." Reynor told Estenos as the two ran, weaving past trees and jumping fallen logs, they were nearing the mountain side from where they had come from.

"Do you really…think so?" Estenos said as he strained to talk while running and doing all sorts of things to dodge any obstacle.

"Yeah I am sure." was Reynor's only reply.

Estenos growled, "If you are right, I am going to hit you on the head" Estenos warned, he knew that Reynor was right in these sort of thing, oh how much he hated that.

Reynor only smiled as the two got closer to the mountain side.

Once they the two made it out of the forest into clearing of the mountain side they proceeded to climb it when an arrow landed right next to Reynor's foot. The tow Reapers looked down at the arrow, looking back up they saw at least a dozen small people(dwarfs) coming out from the tress into the clearing holding up their weapons.

"Halt, do not move unless you want to find an arrow stuck in your throat." Warned one of the dwarfs who had a war-hammer, waving it as a signal for the other dwarfs to aim their arrows at the two Reapers.

"Sorry no can do, we have other things to do, so I suggest that you move out the way or might have to use force to comply with us." Estenos warned himself.

"Hahaha" The dwarf laughed, "You really think you can get away, you must be out your mind."

Reynor and Estenos looked at each other, Reynor had a grin on his face. Estenos clearly knew what his fellow Reaper was about to do.

Reynor, with a quick draw took a few smoke pellets and threw them in front of the dwarfs. A smoke quickly appeared causing the dwarfs to cough and loose sight of the two Reapers.

Reynor took this chance he created and ran past the dwarfs pushing two down on the way. Estenos quickly started to climb up the mountain, he needed to warn his comrade so they can find and assist Reynor, that's if he didn't kill all those small people.

Reynor kept on running when he saw five new dwarfs heading for him, he quickly changed his direction and head west, staying close by the mountain side, he didn't want stray of to far from the mountain where the other Reapers where located.

The Reaper ran and stop a couple of times to see if he was still being followed, when he saw dwarfs appear in the distance he growled and started to run again. The amount of trees started to thin out when he found himself running towards a cliff were a waterfall was flowing down on it as the river besides him provided the water.

Reynor stopped at the edge of the cliff, it was at least a 100 foot drop. He turned around to see the five dwarfs catching up to him. In three minutes the dwarfs arrived holding their swords out at him ready to strike.

"Surrender human, or prepare to meet your maker!" A dwarf shouted at him.

Reynor shook his head, "I have done nothing wrong, so if you excuse me I am on my way, and if you follow me you will me no choice but to kill all of you."

"You are outnumbered, you won't survive." The dwarf commented.

"True, but you are outmatched" Reynor shot back.

The dwarf frowned, "Alright men, kill him." At this order the dwarfs started to close in on the Reaper.

Reynor knew if he was to win this fight, he had to spread out the dwarfs and attack them one by one. He took out his long sword from his back and took a fighting stance.

The closest dwarf rushed at him, a sword at hand and swung for Reynor's chest. Reynor blocked it and use his shoulder to ram the dwarf sending him to the ground. He then blocked another sword heading straight for his head, he kicked the dwarf in the stomach and he moved on to the next opponent. Reynor continued to block and push the dwarfs to the ground but when the dwarfs recovered and got up Reynor found himself surrounded by dwarfs from all side.

"Time to die" a dwarf said as they all closed in for the kill.

Reynor quickly charged up his hand with magic, his hand glowing with green energy and slammed in on the ground causing a wave of green to spread out all around him. When the green magic came in contact with the dwarfs it sent them flying off, the five dwarfs hit the ground hard.

Reynor looked at them and smiled, they would be up soon, it would be best if climbed down the cliff and go all round to the other side of the mountain. So with that in mind, Reynor started to climb down the cliff with the waterfall on his side, wetting him slightly from the water that was bouncing off the rocks.

Estenos had quickly climbed up the mountain and saw that a fire was already blazing with three Reapers sitting around it. The three Reapers looked at Estenos as he came up to them looking really tired.

"Estenos, where's the food, wait…where's Reynor?" Heth asked.

Estenos tried to catch his bread, "He…we got into…we got engaged by these…small people."

"What? Small people?...never mind, Estenos you stay here with Lorik, me and Rokai will head out to look for him, where did he head too?" Heth said looking at Estenos

"West, he headed west." Estenos replied as he took a seat next to the fire.

Reynor was half way down the cliff when an arrow zipped past his head and rebounded on a rock below him. He looked up to see the dwarfs shooting from the edge of the cliff, he cursed himself for not killing them when he had the chance.

He edged closer when he lost footing, he desperately tried to hold on but he lost balance and fell to the river that was below him. Reynor hit the water with a hard splash loosing consciousness, he started to flow down the river to where it ever may lead

Thirty minutes later…

Reynor was washed up on a bank where the river ended, around him was a large clearing trees on one side and a mountain on the other side. Behind him was a rather large cave where two emerald eyes looked down at the human that had washed up on its territory.

It slowly started to walk out, a black scaly leg appearing, followed by another, a snout appeared with sharp teeth in its mouth and two horn jetting out of its head, a semi long neck appearing with rest of the body, wings and tail and back legs.

Reynor eyes started to open his vision blurry, he could only tell the outlines of objects that's why he did not get scared when a dark image loomed over him, he noticed it had a reptilian shape head, two horn, and these emerald eyes. All he could say, "What beautiful eyes." Before loosing consciousness.

The black dragoness was stunned at what she heard, this human, he had called her beautiful or more so her eyes but that enough to sent shivers of joy through her body. Maybe she can keep him after all. So the black dragoness decided to take the human back to her cave.

This act would change the two lives forever.

**Okay so next chapter will have Eragon and Saphira**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Eragon was in his tree house that elves had provided for him and Saphira. He was packing up his small bag reading to head out. Two years had passed since the death of Galbatorix and peace was restored. The only thing that was left to deal with was the return of dragons; the green egg was still traveling everywhere, waiting for it to find the right person to hatch for. That meant that Saphira had only one option, Thorn. At first she was reluctant to be his mate, and decided she would take it slowly and get to know him better. Eragon was happy for Saphira's decision due to the fact that he had grown attached to her because she was the only who really stood by him, his only family other than Roran and Murtaugh, she was the only one who loved him for just being him not because he ended the king's life. Saphira would spend most of her time with Eragon and would leave him when she needed to hunt or go and talk with Thorn, but that ended 2 month ago. Hell Eragon had not seen Saphira for two months until today when he had just spotted her and Thorn flying circles over the forest of Ellesmera just above the tree that held the house that Eragon was in.

Eragon sighed, "I was fool for thinking that Saphira would be next to me with for the rest of our life's." Eragon strapped his and grabbed brisinger, the sword that plunged into the heart of the evil king. Making sure he had everything he walked toward the door that led to the stairs and started descending to the ground. While walking down the stairs he was wondering where he was going to go? Maybe the Spine or Surda where he could get a job and live in a small house, but all he knew was that he had to be far away from Saphira.

Once he had reached the bottom of the tree he started to walk towards the direction that would lead out of the woods. His walking didn't last long when he heard a loud thud.

"_Eragon?"_

Eragon turned around to see Saphira standing there, he could by her face that she was concerned.

"_Eragon where we heading out too?" _Saphira asked.

"Not we Saphira, just me, I am just going for a little trip that's all." Eragon replied.

"_Wha… what about me, am I not coming with you?" _Saphira asked with a worry, she didn't like Eragon leaving by himself.

Eragon sighed, "No you have to stay here with Thorn, me staying would just be a burden to you" Eragon told her. His eyes had started to water.

"_What? Is that just most idiotic thing you have said, you know I would never leave you by yourself." _Saphira said with an angry tone.

"I haven't seen you for the past two months, you call that not leaving me alone!" Eragon yelled. "You are all I have but you been gone for so long and I guess its better for me to start being on my own." Eragon finished.

"_Oh Eragon please forgive me, I never meant to leave you for so long, I was so caught up with Thorn who had decided to take me everywhere that I had forgotten about you." _Saphira tried to explain.

"I am not blaming you, it's alright if you wanted to spend more time with Thorn, it was just a matter of time." Eragon reassured his dragoness, turning around to leave.

Saphira walked by Eragon and blocked his way, _"Please Eragon don't leave, I promise to spend more time with you just don't leave me." _Saphira pleaded.

Eragon moved aside and kept walking and turned around, "I am sorry that my decision pains you as much as it does to me, but I can't bare seeing you with someone else, but those are just my own illusions the reality is that you belong to Thorn, together you will rebuild the dragon race." Eragon wiped his tears off his face, "This is goodbye Saphira" and with that he turned around and resumed his walk towards the edge of the forest.

Saphira felt as if her heart was broken in two, it pained her to see Eragon leave her but there was nothing he could say to him that would make him change his mind and run back to her. Eragon was right, she had left him alone. All she did now was lay down and cry, hoping that she could feel her rider grab her head massage her, to sooth her, to make everything better like he always did. But she knew that would not be happening.

She heard thud behind her and she knew it was Thorn.

"_My dear, what the matter, are you alright?"_Thorn asked, wondering what had happened that would make the dragoness that he loved cry.

"_Please Thorn, ju…just let me be, I need time to myself to think" _Saphira said.

Thorn was now concerned about her, just yesterday they were laying with each other, the contact so close, but now she wanted him away. _"As your mate it wou…"_

"_I am not your mate!" _Saphira cut him off, _"Why do you act like we are together, hell you probably just want to mate me, that's all you been asking me for the past week!" _Saphira shouted.

Thorn looked at her surprised, it was true that he had been asking to mate for a while, but it was their destiny to do so, at least to him. _"I know I been pushing that question a little, but it's our duty to resurrect the dragon race."_ Thorn inquired.

"_Duty!, well you better hope the green egg is a female, because I have finally decided that I wont mate with you." _Saphira retorted.

"_You can't be serious, what if the last egg is male? What then, are you going to mate with your rider?" _Thorn said the last part sarcastically.

"_You know what? That is not a bad idea; in fact I am going to find him right now" _Saphira said making up her mind that she was going to hunt Eragon down and force him to let her travel with him. Saphira spread her wings and launched into the air, once above the trees she started to head out towards Eragon direction.

"_What in the name of the Ancestors?" _Thorn thought. No way was she actually leaving him just to be next to Eragon.

Eragon had finally reached the edge of the forest when she heard footsteps quickly approaching him.

"Eragon! Where are you going?" It was Arya.

Eragon shook his head, no doubt she was here to court him, it was obvious to him that she now wanted to be him just because he killed the king and once learning that fact Eragon lost all interest for Arya and has been turning her down every time she asked for a chance to be with him.

"What is it now Arya?" Eragon asked not showing any manners to her, even when she was a princess.

"I was wondering where you going, are you coming back?" the elf asked.

"I am not sure right now where I am going, as for me coming back, well not for very long time." Eragon answered and started to walk again.

Arya followed him, "What? You can't leave, I thought we were showing progress in our relationship?"

Eragon turned around, his face showed total confusion, "Progress?... Relationship?... What are you talking about?"

"Eragon you know we are destined to be together, why do you keep avoiding me?" Arya asked causing Eragon laugh.

"Hahaha, our destiny, the only thing I felt for you back then was lust, now that I know that you only want me because I killed the king, everything I felt about you vanished, so again I decline your offer and I have decided to change my destiny, goodbye Arya." With that said Eragon turned around and walked away.

The black dragoness was pacing around in her cave, with the human she found placed at the mouth of the cave. She was arguing on whether she should show herself to the human or should she hide first and see if he would cause her any harm.

Reynor's eyes started to flutter open, when his vision cleared he noticed that he was at an entrance of a cave and a lake in front of him. He groaned as he felt a surge of pain on the back of his head.

The black dragoness heard the human wake up and quickly decided that she would hide all the way in the back of her cave. The dragoness quickly moved herself to the back of the cave and watched the human wake up from the shadows.

Reynor looked around the cave trying find out where he was, he then looked at the lake in front and he concluded that he was knocked out when he fell from the cliff and floated all the way here, though that didn't explain how he ended so far from the shore.

"Well I better make camp here for today, get fire going to dry off my clothes and armor off, and tomorrow I will just follow the river back to the waterfall and try to find my comrades." Reynor said out loud, oblivious to the dragoness who heard intently from the shadows in the back of the cave.

It was the afternoon and Eragon was still in the plains and had set camp on the side of a hill, he stared at the fire just thinking about recent events, Saphira, Arya, and his decisions and how it had and will affect others, especially his beloved Saphira.

Eragon's thoughts were interrupted by loud wing flaps and then a loud thud. Eragon turned around and Saphira standing on top of the hill.

"Saphira what are you doing here!" Eragon yelled at her, "You are supposed to be with Thorn right now."

Saphira shook her head, _"That's just it, I don't want to be with him, but when I am with you…it feels right in my heart, please little one, don't make me go back" _Saphira pleaded, tears already forming in her eyes.

Eragon sighed loudly, he couldn't deal with this no more, what the hell was he thinking leaving Saphira, she was the world to him.

"All right Saphira, you can come with me, I have to admit that I can't stand seeing you sad, and worse being apart from you." Eragon looked down at the dirt beneath him in shame, "I was a fool to act the way I did with you."

Saphira walked up to him and nuzzled him with her snout on his cheek, _"No little one, you were only letting your feeling known, I should be sorry for leaving you for so long, can you forgive?"_ Saphira said.

Eragon grabbed Saphira's head and brought her closer to him, "Saphira, you will never have to ask me for forgiveness."

Saphira purred at the contact that Eragon was giving her, _"Sleep with me Eragon, please, I need your comfort." _Saphira asked.

Eragon chuckled, "Is the mighty dragoness asking for comfort from a puny human?" Eragon teased.

Saphira growled, _"I was simply offering you a chance to be warm in the cold night, that all."_

"All right, whatever you say my dragoness." Eragon said as he watched Saphira lay down and be pulled in front of her to lay down on her front legs.

Saphira was happy that she once again be close to her rider, and best of all Eragon had just claimed her with his words, take that Thorn she thought and laid her head close to Eragon's.

"_Goodnight little one"_

"Goodnight my dragoness."

Reynor had managed to dry his clothes of and armor not knowing that the black dragoness had seen him strip and was had been aroused during the whole show he put up. Now he was cooking four dead rabbits on the fire pit he had caught, the smell had lingered all the way to back of the cave where the black dragoness had picked up the smell of delicious roasted rabbits and was now drooling, she was going have to come from her hiding spot or be tortured by the smell of food.

The black dragoness took a deep breath and excelled, she puffed out her chest and walked up to the human in front.

Reynor took out the cooked rabbits and set them aside for them cool.

"_Hello human" _a voice popped in Reynor's head causing him to jump up from his sitting spot and turn around, what he saw made his eyes go wide, they were those emerald eyes he had seen!

**Alright that's it for right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's chapter 4 and thanks to all who reviewed last chapter.**

Reynor stared at the black creature in disbelief, what was it? It can speak? What did it want? All these questions raced through his mind as the creature got closer.

"_What is your name human, you are in my lair so I do deserve some questions answered." _Her silky female voice penetrating Reynor's mind.

Reynor shook his head, "How did you so speak without moving your mouth?" he asked in confusion.

The black dragoness sighed, looks like she was going to have to answer his question first, _"I can speak into your mind, now that I answered your question please answer mine, what is your name human?" _the black dragoness asked.

"I uh… my name is Reynor… um ma'am?" responded Reynor, not sure if the creature was a female or male but the voice sounded feminine so he took a wild shot at it.

"_Please Reynor, don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old, surely I don't look far aged." _The black dragoness said, putting a paw on her chest in gesture to herself.

Reynor didn't want to start off bad with a creature who was bigger than him so he answered quickly not thinking to what he said, "Um no my lady, in fact you are very young and beautiful, especially those eyes of yours." Reynor said, mentally scolding himself for what he said, it's not like he was talking to human woman trying to impress her with compliments.

The comment Reynor had just said made the dragoness shiver in delight, _"Oohh and what is the reason you like my eyes so much, hmm?" _the black dragoness said as she walked closer to Reynor hoping that he would say another lovely comment.

"Well, um, every time I look at them I lose myself in your stare, sort of hypnotizing, the color of them is just …so…mesmerizing." Reynor replied without thinking what he had said before it was too late, what was wrong with him, was he really smooth talking to an overgrown lizard with bat like wings and sharp claws and teeth?... NO he was just trying to get on the good side of the creature so he wouldn't end up as her meal.

"May I ask your name and what you are?" asked Reynor asked, trying to keep up the conversation as he thought of plan to escape this creature.

"_Most certainly, it's Sephia Neca Dragar, and as to what I am, I am a dragon and if you want to get technical we females are referred as dragonesses."_ Sephia said with pride, then looking at Reynor again, _"You're not from around here are you, anybody in these parts would know without second thought that I was a dragon." _Asked Sephia.

Reynor shook his head, "Me and my comrades came from far way lands and… uh why am I telling you all this, I don't even know you." Reynor corrected himself before he spill out to much.

Sephia smirked making a few teeth show, _"Yet you say nice things to me."_

"I was just saying the truth, but never mind that, it's late and I need get my sleep, I will be heading out tomorrow." Stated Reynor as he picked up his stuff, readying to leave the cave.

Sephia started to panic, she finally meets someone who liked her for being her and said nice things to her, at least that's what she thought, and now that someone was leaving, she had to do something.

"_Reynor, you're leaving?" _questioned the black dragoness.

"Yes, I am, you said this was your territory and I don't want to trespass." Reynor answered.

"_Oh your no harm, I would be delighted if you stayed here, I mean it's really cold out there tonight, I am sure you will be much warmer in here." _Sephia offered, hoping that he would accept.

Reynor was about to reject her offer when he turned around to answer and ended up looking at her eyes, showing that pleading emotion, that's all it took, it was too much for him, how could he just reject someone's hospitality like he was about to do.

Reynor sighed, "Alright, you've convinced me, I'll stay… ah thank you for your offer Sephia."

Sephia shivered in delight, she had successfully convinced Reynor to stay, now to work on how make him stay longer, or maybe join him on his journey.

Eragon had woken up just when the sun had gone down and the stars shined brightly. He tried going to sleep, laying his head next to Saphira's, but for some odd reason he couldn't fall asleep. He got up and walked up to the top of the hill and looked at the stars, the moon lighting up the landscape in front of him.

"Oh Ancestors, what will become of me and Saphira, surely there's someplace out there where we could live in peace, not worrying about anything except us." Eragon spoke, seeing if his question would be answered in any sort of way, but all he got was the night chilly wind blowing across his face, but it still gave a sort of pleasant feeling in a way.

"_Eragon, is everything alright?"_

Eragon turned around to be blown away by what he saw, there, standing, was his dragoness, the moons light shining on her scales, making her scales sparkle, she indeed was a magnificent and beautiful creature.

"_Eragon why are you looking at me like that?...Do I have dirt on my scales?" _Spahira asked as she inspected herself, trying to find out what was responsible for making Eragon look at her like the way he was doing.

Eragon walked down to her, "No, no, no you have nothing on you; it's just that you look amazingly beautiful under moonlights glow." Eragon reassured her.

"_Oh little one, you say nicest comments to me, you're making me blush." _Saphira said, placing a wing in front of her face to hide her embarrassment.

Eragon chuckled and walked up to her and gently moved her wing away and noticing that she indeed was blushing, he could see that a the scales just under her eyes gone a blurry dark red.

"Okay now you look darn right cute." Eragon chuckled.

Saphira growled happily and coiled her tail around Eragon as she lay on her back bringing Eragon close to her face, smoothly and gently licked his cheek, being careful not to hurt him due to her tongue being able to strip skin off deer.

Eragon started to love this intimacy he was experiencing with Saphira, this is all he wanted after the war had ended, to be with Saphira and let her know how much he cared about her. Saphira continued her licking for a while and finally nuzzled Eragon before bringing him close to her chest and covering him with her wings. Eragon laid his head on top of Saphira chest scales and smiled, for some reason Saphira was acting… different.

Saphira sighed, she loved how she could snuggle up to Eragon, even though he was not big enough for her, but that didn't matter, she could feel his love that he had for her transmit to her mind and heart in great waves of emotion, and that's all she needed. Then she remembered what Thorn had said, _'What? You're going to mate with your rider?' _and then she remembered what she had said for her response _'__You know what? That is not a bad idea; in fact I am going to find him right now' _Did she actually want to mate with Eragon, at least she would be treated with care by him rather than be mounted savagely by Thorn, no romance it, just lust and that's it, done. If she had to pick between a dragon and Eragon, she would pick her little one.

"So are there other dragons? Or are you the last of your kind?" asked Reynor.

"_Oh yes!, there's many clans of dragons everywhere, though we like to remain hidden from the humans, elf's, and dwarfs who live here in this country." _Sephia stated

"Hidden? Why would your race hide from us humans, you could easily overpower us if you wanted too, if anyone should be hiding is us humans and those other races you metioned." Reynor said to the black dragoness.

"_Well you are right about us dragons being all mighty, but long time ago the dragons were massacred by humans and elf's so we decided it was best to remain hidden so something like that wouldn't happen again." _ Sephia replied.

Reynor nodded before asking another question, "Well how come you showed yourself to me then?"

Sephia blushed at Reynor's question, _"Well, you managed catch my interest, now let's leave it that and tomorrow will talk some more, it time we slept." _Sephia said as she moved from her sitting to position and laid down rather close to Reynor.

Reynor sighed as he noticed Sephia's intentions to get closer, but for some reason he allowed it, he was kind of liking the fact that a female, even if it was a dragoness, was attracted to him in some way, probably because he never had gotten a woman to pay attention to him due to the constant battle he and his comrades had been thrown in, there was just no time to settle down. Reynor could tell that Sephia was real close to him now, her body heat radiating. He then noticed he was starting to lean in close to Sephia's side, as if an unseen force was pulling him towards her, and in matter of seconds he felt the hard yet smooth scales of the black dragoness side. With such comfort being presented to him he fell asleep in a few moments.

Sephia opened one eye to look at Reynor and sighed happily, she was enjoying the contact she was sharing with this human, even if he was a total stranger; she wondered what her mother would say if she found out that her daughter was sleeping with a human. Sephia chuckled at the thought and bended her neck to get her head closer to Reynor face and gave him a small gentle lick on the side of his cheek. In her heart she felt this whole ordeal was just right, she fell asleep soon, wondering what the future would bring to her with act of love to the human. The fire that Reynor had made slowly dying out, the darkness slowly consuming the cave.

**Well that's all I got for now, though I wish there were more stories with Eragon and Saphira romance, the fact that the last book will be out on November 8 doesn't help because… well it's the last book! And what are the chances of Eragon and Saphira ending up together, or at least Eragon turning to dragon to be Saphira's mate, I personally don't want Eragon to end up with Arya. But hey, that's my own opinion. **


End file.
